Heretofore, particularly when laying an endless or circular rows of brick, such as around a periphery of a swimming pool, in order to make a patio around the pool, it has been the custom for the bricklayer to continually have to cut and fit brick when coming to the end of a row. This is a tiring method of work, and is slow due to the time loss in cutting brick. Also such method requiring carrying tools along for cutting the brick to fit in each row. This situation is objectionable, and is therefore in need of an improvement.